Hypnotized By You If I Should Linger
by Midnight Luray
Summary: When life makes the line between whats right and wrong unclear do you take happiness wherever you find it? Gambit/Jubilee centered fic, all X-Men will eventually appear. CHAPTER 4 up.
1. I Hear Hearts Beating Loud As Thunder

**Hypnotized By You If I Should Linger**

I do not own the X-Men in any way shape or form. The story is cannon based but it does pull here and there. The content may be offensive to some people to which I apologize but there is always the option of not reading should you get uncomfortable. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

Chapter 1

"_**I hear hearts beating loud as thunder"**_ China Girl - David Bowie

It's amazing how in the end what life really comes down to is a series of choices. Stay or go, steal or starve, be silent or scream, a thousand decisions to make and God knows just as many paths that your life can take and in the end it can all come down to a damn choice. Jubilee wasn't quite sure why she felt so contemplative all of a sudden and yet as stared out of her bedroom window her mind seemed to be working a mile a minute. The fact that in a four-year time span her life went from attending one of the most prestigious schools in Beverly Hills to becoming a prostitute with a niche in New Orleans just wasn't something she could reconcile at the moment. It was odd really considering most of the time her life just wasn't something she allowed herself to think about, usually she just tried to concentrate on existing in the here and now. Honestly, the present time period usually had enough going on to consume her mind to its most extreme capacity but here with five minutes of freedom her mind had nothing else to do but dwell and it immediately went to the parts of her past she tried the most to suppress.

_The day her parents died they had pizza for dinner of this Jubilee was absolutely certain she couldn't remember anything before the gunshots that night other than this stupid and trivial fact. She would happily kill someone just to remember what the last conversation with her parents consisted of, even a comment on the weather would be an appreciated memory just something more resounding than a example of a poor culinary choice. The sound of the gunshots echoing off the walls in the house was the thing that woke her that night. Perhaps there had been muffled shouts from her mother or a call of warning from her father but at the time she had been such a sound sleeper that nothing short of the extreme woke her. The debate that followed the shots on whether or not to get out of bed lasted all of a second, as the curiosity of trying to find the source of that sound had been overwhelming. At twelve no tragedy had yet touched her life and the idea that a double homicide was being committed in the next room never occurred to her. Jubilee had simply thought that her father had fallen asleep with the television on again watching some Chinese movie from his heyday. Any minute she was certain her mother would start yelling at her father in mandarin to shut off the television set and go to sleep before he woke their daughter up. She would just sneak into their room and prove her mother right and be there when her father apologized to her mom. Once he saw her she was sure he would say in his gentle voice "I'll take Jubilation back to bed and be back before you know it." Knowing full well her mother would be asleep as soon as they left the room and he would instead take her downstairs to get some hot chocolate or a piece of cake left over from dessert. The fact that she didn't actually hear a T.V. on as she walked down their crème colored hallway never occurred to her and she tiptoed barefoot towards her parents room inching open the door without a second thought. The door creaked and that was what caught one of the gunmen's attentions their faces were concealed with ski masks but they both stared at her clearly startled by her presence._

"_Shit nobody ever said they had a kid!" the taller and leaner of the two shouted waving his gun as he spoke as if he was someone who under normal circumstances spoke with his hands._

"_Doesn't fucking matter just grab her quick and bring her over here," the shorter, stocker and clearly the leader of the two said in a rough voice that made Jubilees hair stand on end._

_She should have ran for it as quick as her little legs could have taken her, she should have screamed as loud as she possibly could all the way to the neighbors house but instead she just stood there. Instead she stared mesmerized at the bloody masses that could only be her parents and tried desperately to make out their faces. The pieces weren't fitting together quite right and it was with a start that she realized that they must have been shot at pretty close range for their faces to resemble a puzzle like that. The lean gunman grabbed her easily and she didn't even bother to put up any resistance and he dumped her on the floor next to the stocker man and waited for his instructions._

"_Go around and grab the car," the gruff voice said and without a moments hesitation the leaner man left the room. "So it's just you and me kid how are we gonna fill the time up huh?"_

_She wasn't quite certain whether she was intended to respond and in a small voice all she could get out was "Please I don't want to die."_

_Through his ski mask she could tell he was smirking it was something in the set of his eyes that gave it away. He grabbed her arm with a start and began pulling her in the direction of the master bathroom her legs dragged uselessly on the floor underneath her. The stocky man shoved her hard into the room with enough force that she slammed into the bathtub. Her vision blurred instantly and blood started to seep down onto her shirt as she tried in vain to straighten herself into a seated position but quickly gave up and instead tugged down on her violet nightshirt that had begun to rise. _

"_You wanna live kid you won't put up a fight you hear me… just stay on the floor and cooperate," as he spoke he began to unfasten the buttons to his pants his gun still grasped tightly in his right hand. He was on top of her before she even realized what was happening. The pain was excruciating as he entered her roughly and Jubilee finally started screaming. It was a pitiful yell and she wasn't sure it had enough volume in it to alert the neighbors. He backhanded her with the butt of his gun on the side of her face hard enough that she tasted the blood instantly and she couldn't be certain but she thought she heard him chuckle briefly when she began crying. Her vision that had been blurry from the head wound began getting worse and she was desperately trying to stay conscious fearful that if she were to pass out she would never awaken again._

"_What the fuck are you doing man?" an appalled voice called out from the direction of the door the lean man must have gotten impatient waiting in the car and came back in the house to see what the dilemma was. "She's a fucking kid man, a fucking kid, get off of her. What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Oh shut up we just killed her parents don't grow on conscious on me now. You're going to hell just like I am."_

"_What are we going to do with her?" was the response still rough with anger but quieter somehow._

"_Just leave her here. A kid like that ain't gonna survive to long on her own. She probably hasn't spent a day by herself; the streets will finish her off just as quick as a gun shot would."_

The pressure over her began to feel lighter and she could vaguely see the stocky man pulling his pants back on. As she passed out she wondered why he hadn't shot her yet and reconsidered the desire to stay alive, maybe with some luck she would see her parents coming for her. They might be coming to take her wherever you go when you die because it had to be better than what was left at home.

Her bedroom door opened behind her pulling her out of her reverie something that she was grateful for. The peach colored bedroom that she currently resided in was courtesy of the escort agency she "worked for". The agency was definitely not legal and you could not find advertisement space for it in any book but nonetheless it thrived and obtained it's cliental solely by word of mouth. Emma Frost the head and founder of the agency found Jubilee on the streets when she was fourteen living as a petty thief and stealing just enough to survive. Emma was a telepath and was scanning the area for any young women of unfortunate circumstances who happened to be mutants. Jubilee's mutant powers had manifested only that year and were both unpredictable and hard to control. The plasma she could now generate from her fingertips were great for blinding people she needed to run from and could also cause quite a lot of damage to property and person when she so chose. In exchange for a room, a stable food source, and a portion of the money that Jubilee earned she had to meet men in need of companionship who for varying reason might be unable to acquire female company or the regular Joe who was curious about mutants. As Jubilee was in need of money and after the unfortunate night when she was twelve was firmly committed to surviving at any cost she accepted the offer. Everyone who worked at Chance Encounters was a mutant female between the ages of 14-35 every size, shape, race, and a number of differing mutant ability existed here. "Baskin Robbins eat your heart out" Jubilee thought idly.

Having sex with random men was hard at first and it never quite stopped being frightening but she chalked it up to necessity and at the age of sixteen was able to compartmentalize her emotions enough that she didn't outwardly hate herself for the most part except late at night when she was alone.

"Jubilation it is almost time for your appointment there will be a car waiting for you by the front door as usual. Should anything…," her silky voice hesitated for a moment before she continued, "problematic occur please call the front desk and we will do what we can to assist you. His name is Joseph McGuire he has an unfortunate mutation that gives him a bit of a reptilian like appearance, please do your best to make him feel comfortable in your presence. He has paid up until 1:00am I know I don't need to tell you that you are representing the agency and all satisfactory encounters result in repeat costumers and new cliental." Jubilee hardened inside at the mention of problematic situations, things like that did tend to happen now and again. Men tended to believe that because the woman happened to be mutants they were somehow capable of handling more damage than "normal" women. There were also the clients now and than who couldn't help but cause damage. It was for situations like this that one of the people on the agency's payroll was a gentleman with the helpful ability to heal others. As long as the injury, virus, or disease was not life threatening it could be taken care of.

" First off the name is Jubilee please stop calling me Jubilation I don't appreciate it. Secondly I know the score Frosty I've been here for two years you know I know the deal by now but why is it you can never resist telling me the same thing daily?" Jubilee asked turning towards Emma her voice filled with sarcasm. She silently took in Emma's appearance blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, tall and lilthe. The woman was always the walking definition of sex it also helped that she always dressed like a playboy model forced into wearing a business suit. Business suit never quite conservative enough wonder bra at the ready.

"Because it is my job Jubilee and because sometimes I think you need more reminding than most."

"You know it's not my problem some men can't take a joke," Jubilee laughed

"Be that as it may please try to be on your best behavior," Emma turned to leave and then paused for a moment, "Oh, and one more thing I believe the school uniform will suffice for today innocent not a temptress." And with that she walked out of the room shutting the white bedroom door as she left.

"Time to get to business," Jubilee sighed to herself as she made her way across the short distance of her room and opened the closet door. Inside lined up on hangers were varying clothing gathered throughout her duration here each one intended to satiate someone's fetish, dream, or fantasy. She couldn't help but cringe a little as pulled out the school uniform; it never failed when someone wanted the innocent schoolgirl she always felt the need to scrub extra hard in the shower at the end of the night. Pulling on the blouse and skirt she went to the full-length mirror to put the finishing touches. Even though she was sixteen she could easily still pass for twelve especially with the right outfit on she pulled her waist length jet-black hair into two pigtails. Knee high socks, Mary Jane's, and after a short debate a backpack and she was ready to go. In the black car she calmed herself down mindlessly creating and destroying the "fireworks" she created with her hands. "It's already 10:00pm it'll be 10:30 by the time we arrive just 2 ½ hours and it'll be over" she thought to herself, "just 2 ½ hours and you'll be headed back…" she hesitated over the word home which she initially thought of using, "just 2 ½ hours and you'll be back." She thought more firmly sure it might not be home but clearly she could be in worse places and she would know that better than most.

Remy Lebeau was having a long night. He had performed a heist on a wealthy house in the area earlier having managed to get his hands around some priceless paintings and jewelry that were sure to amount to more than a few hundred thousand. After that he had been more than ready to call it a night but as fate would have it relaxation was not in the cards for him just yet and if anyone knew about what was in the cards it was Remy. A fellow guild member had approached him with a request from Jean-Luc to meet with a gentlemen who apparently had information on a house not to far from his target tonight with more than it's share of worthwhile artifacts to choose from. If the message had been from anyone other than his own father he would not have gone and it was for him and him alone that he sat in the pallor of Mr. McGuire's home listening to him ramble on endlessly about everything but what he needed to hear.

"So I says to the guy listen, you may need me but I sure as hell done need you. Ya know what I mean. I mean the nerve of some people trying to take you out of house and home without so much as a by your leave," Joseph prattled on and for his life Remy had no idea what he was talking about. If he could he would have duct taped the mans mouth right now but for the sake of his father and the guild he smiled his award winning smile and nodded in all the right places. Suddenly one of Mr. McGuire's men made his way into the room silently standing by his bosses chair clearly used to the endless amounts of talking. Remy surveyed the man and his helper, Joseph reminded him of a lizard in appearance looking out of place in his high backed chair. The clothes he wore were designer and could only be accomplished by a personal tailor, it was just a guess but most designer suits don't come with holes for tails. His helper who as of the moment due to lack of introduction remained nameless was serious and well built; his demeanor screamed ex-military. The way the man stood he seemed like he could wait forever silently standing guard. Joseph finally seemed to notice he was standing there and leaned in to hear what was going on. Whatever it was Remy noticed it made him smile and as he turned to face back at him the look on his face finally said business.

"Seems I lost track of time and here it is 10:30 I uh, have a uh, appointment I need to keep so lets get down to business. You wanted to know what artifacts the house I told your friend about has right?" he fiddled with his tie as if eager to have the conversation over with.

"Dat I do. Remy hears you're the man to go to for information. Right, no?" he had to admit he was happy for the change in demeanor, whatever was happening he silently thanked. Freedom was so close he could taste it.

"Yeah so the house has all sort of artifacts from Egyptian excavations apparently the guy who owns the house was a pretty good archeologist in his day and managed to collect quite a fair share of goodies. He's been living off of what he found for years now and a man inside tells me he kept some of the more worthwhile things for himself and donated some of the less impressive stuff to museums. I had this guy who told me, he's works as a security guard there, let in one of my personal appraisers while the mister was out and I was told your looking in the millions."

"Ahh, well now Remy is very thankful for all your help I only got one last question monsieur and that's if you can't point Remy in the right direction once he's in the house."

"Oh that's easy enough sub-basement vault; standard enough security measures cameras, codes, infra-red and the like nothing out of your resume."

"Merci Mr. McGuire now about your payment."

"Right well…" and that he stopped short and Remy could see the reason why approaching from the right was the man who had stopped in moments earlier only this time he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a young girl in a school uniform carefully looking around her as if making mental notes of the nearest exists. At first glance she looked about eleven maybe twelve but with a more careful inspection Remy would place her more towards fifteen to seventeen. She was a beauty Asian features, slight build, pale skin, jet black hair, short maybe just 5'1, and what caught Remy's attention most was the color of her eyes a pale blue shining out among her dark bangs and pigtails. She eyed Mr. McGuire with a calculating stare and you could only see her gauging what Joseph wanted if you knew what you were looking for. Joseph was eyeing her like a hungry vulture perusing her body and touching her with feather light touches. She giggled right on cue.

"Hi Mr. McGuire it's a pleasure to meet you," she said in a sweet voice shifting her weight back and forth all but bouncing in place.

"Call me Joseph and your name is?"

"Jubilee…Joseph" she all but fluttered with excitement as she said his name. Joseph seemed to realize Remy was still in the room and standing possessively around the girl he eyed him critically. Remy knew he was a ladies man and he knew he was too good looking for his own good, not his words but his fathers. He used his charm many a time on unsuspecting ladies and for the endless chatter Joseph put him through he was almost tempted to charm the young lady in front of him right out of McGuire's grasp. Yet even though he knew she was older than she appeared at first glance the outfit made her look so young Remy felt sick even kidding about the idea… maybe if she was dressed her age. He was twenty-eight and it creeped him out, how McGuire got off on it at forty was beyond him.

"Right well the payments two hundred and fifty and we call it a night," Joseph's tone was curt his green eyes darting back and forth towards Jubilee.

"Bon," Remy counted the bills quickly and handed it to Joseph. In that moment the girl at his side looked up and him. His red on black eyes stared into those pale blue ones and there was something off about them. He felt the sudden urge to grab her and run. Instead he turned to walk out and while he walked past them he took one last look in her eyes, he was sure the dead expression he saw staring back at him would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	2. Lest We Forget How Fragile We Are

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not in any way, shape, or form own the X-Men nor do I profit from any story in any way.

Ok now that the disclaimer is done with on to the fun stuff…I hope that anyone who read the first chapter found it at the very least entertaining. I love reviews so as long as they are not down right nasty I appreciate feedback. I don't have a beta reader at the moment so any and all grammatical mistakes are mine and mine alone and I do apologize. Sorry about the short chapter I promise the next one will be significantly longer. Now ladies and gentleman back to the show and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

"**Lest We Forget How Fragile We Are…" – **Fragile by Sting

The water in the old shower was scalding as the old pipes protested loudly against it's usage. The night with Mr. Lizard, as Jubilee had mentally dubbed him, had gone by fairly quickly with minimal problems. He was a little violent at moments but nothing after the first punch had caught her by surprise. She may have quite the impressive bruise across her face in the morning but he looked worse by far. There was a moment she thought she had lost the service a client but it turned out to her favor that he became more aroused the rougher she got. She got to vent out some anger and he discovered a new fetish, the night might have gone better but it definitely could have gone worse and she'd cut her loses and take it. She still felt the need to burn the first layer of skin off her body the moment she had made it back to her room from across town. It didn't matter that she wasn't twelve anymore but men who liked to play the whole "little girl why don't you come and sit on my lap" just made her sick. The only thing that got her through nights like that was the idea that a night with her insured that some actual kid didn't have to be lying in her place. Not much to keep the nightmares at bay but it was a small concession.

When she was done in the bathroom she found the most comfortable pair of gray sweats and her oldest t-shirt to put on for the night. After a moments thought she made her way over to a chest at the foot of her bed and rummaged through it until she found a brown colored stuffed bear wrapped in an old crimson hued blanket. The blanket had once belonged to her parents and she carefully folded it and placed it back into the wooden chest. The stuffed bear had been one of the few things she still had from what she thought of as her other life. She rarely even looked twice at the poor stuffed animal anymore but it had been her only friend and companions through some rough periods in her life and she perhaps didn't treasure it as much as she should. Tonight, however, she found that she needed the comfort. Turning off the lamp by her bed she adjusted herself deeper into the comforter and rolled onto her side to glance at the blaring red letters of the digital clock glaring back at her on her bedside table, it read 3 a.m. Clutching the bear tighter to her breast she silently willed herself to sleep. Sweet dreams weren't going to be on her dance card tonight.

The next morning just as Jubilee had predicted a red and purple bruise shined brightly against her pale skin. She'd have to make sure to find out were Edwin was, there was no use having a healer at your discretion if you didn't actually make use out of him.

Yet by the time she had ambled into the kitchen her plans of finding him were shot down. A young woman who also worked at Chance Encounters by the name of Eliza had informed her that Emma had requested Jubilee's presence as soon as possible. Raising an eyebrow Jubilee mutely nodded and turned on her heel, bowl of Frosted Flakes securely gripped in her hands, and walked back into the hall in the direction of Emma's office. Not bothering to knock Jubilee opened the door and secretly felt satisfied by Emma's startled expression. For some twist of fate Emma was unable to read Jubilee's thoughts. It was how Emma had found her, the mere fact that though she was aware of a human presence yet unable to see any further intrigued her. Even before Emma was aware of Jubilee's ability to create plasma she had offered Jubilee a place at Chance Encounters. In truth Emma had wanted to break her, to pull away all those careful walls of protection and master the puzzle. It was just too bad for Emma that it never happened, a small smile tugged at the corners of the young girls mouth at the thought, she knew the older woman was still sour about that little revelation and it pleased her to know end to rub it in at every conceivable moment.

"Oh, so sorry Frost did I startle you. I was informed you wanted to see me as soon as possible so here I am breakfast in hand. What is it that I can help you with?" Jubilee couldn't help the sound of satisfaction that seeped into her voice. It was just so much fun to mess with Emma and so easy to get under her skin and quickly too a spoonful of her cereal. She walked over to the two chairs that were located in front of the desk, placed the bowl down on the tables edge and threw herself down gracelessly into the nearest of the two.

"Yes Jubilation thank you for coming so promptly," the silky voice replied face now back into the cool mask of control it almost always was. Emma leaned back in her chair a little slowly taking a sip from a coffee cup that was on her desk. Her lips in a soft smile clearly taking joy from the reaction she received every time she used Jubilee's proper first name.

Jubilee grimaced at the harsh sound of her name, " Score one for the bitch," she thought bitterly.

"I want to thank you for making Mr. McGuire content last night. He gave you nothing but raving reviews and said he liked your fiery attitude and wanted to apologize if he left any mark. As I see there is a bruise on your face I can only assume the last portion of that sentence has something to do with what he is referencing too. Thank you, by the way, for not causing him any permanent damage he assured me though he was sore this morning he has never felt more alive in his life. Now as far as the bruise on your face is concerned I'd like you to hold off on seeing Edwin. We have some visitors coming this evening and I'd like them to see our more vulnerable side as I'm trying to set up a working arrangement of some sort. You are well aware most men like to play the hero," Emma said the last portion of that sentence laughing lightly.

"Can I ask what arrangements your speaking of Frosty or is this on a solely need to know basis?" Jubilee asked curiosity in her voice.

"No I'll be telling everyone soon enough should it work out well. The meeting I was speaking of is with some gentlemen from the Thieves Guild. They have approached me recently seeking an exchange of goods. They want information from people in the know and we have the means of extracting that information with fairly minimal amount of extra effort on our part. I would like to have Clarice and you present tonight. Be charming and pleasurable and let them see the bruise in full force so please no cover-up,"

Jubilee had long finished her bowl of cereal and was staring intently into a blood red firework balancing on her fingertips. She was no fool, Jubilee realized that an alliance with the Thieves Guild would bring in quite a good portion of money, also should any problems arise that require handling having the Guild silently at your back would be a definite plus. Emma wanted Clarice and herself present because together they tended to get most of the clients who as she had so simple put it just moments ago "were in the know". She obviously wanted them to network with some of the people they would be working with. Emma also wanted Jubilee to play up the bruise even though most of the women here could more than handle themselves vulnerability never hurt when negotiating with most men. Just bat her eyelashes and look defenseless; Jubilee could already feel herself dying from boredom.

"What percentage of the money being received for this information will us ladies doing the leg work receive? No pun intended by leg work by the way," she joked glancing up at Emma reluctantly having to momentarily look up from her hands.

"60 to the business and 40 to the girl. Of course the amount this will be percentage will obviously vary I assume with the nature of information but as I said that will be sorted out tonight," she replied offhandedly sitting up straighter in her chair. Frost always became more businesslike when money was the topic of discussion. As this had been far more than Jubilee had anticipated on receiving she made no argument and simple nodded her head in approval.

" How would you like us dressed and what time would you like us down there. Oh yeah and do you want me to tell Clarice about tonight?" she asked finally standing up the little fireworks that she had been playing with exploded lightly as she tossed them over her head. She grabbed the now empty cereal bowl and made her way towards the door.

"I've already told Clarice thank you and as for clothing I would say dress pants or skirt and a nice blouse. Think sophisticated sexy, dark bottom and light top maybe two or three of your blouse buttons open. Leave your hair down as well if you will. I trust you can be more than ready by seven tonight, we'll have a light supper and than discuss the arrangements. I want them feeling as comfortable as possible." And with that Jubilee felt herself dismissed.


	3. I Need To Feel A Little Piece Of Heaven

Chapter 3 Chapter 3 "I need to feel a little piece of heaven"- My Lover's Box by Garbage

Standard disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men nor do I profit from writing about them in any fashion. I just use them for my muse. Ok now on to other business, I promised I would write a longer chapter this time around and so I hope the length is acceptable. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Like always I love reviews though I don't seem to get any, nonetheless any creative criticism is welcome plus it lets me know what you think about any particular direction I'm going in. Now on with the show…

* * *

The idea of attending yet another meeting held absolutely no appeal whatsoever in the eyes of Gambit. It wasn't that he was being particularly petulant there was no pout on his face, no whining or bitching were uttered from his lips a twenty-eight year old did not act petulant…at least not externally. Internally however, he maintained the right to indulge in sulking as much as he wanted. Forming beneficial alliances were nothing new to the Thieves Guild. On the contrary they had connections from all levels of society, a person with an inside ticket was always a commodity worth surrounding yourself with. If it just hadn't been for the tortuously boring meeting the night prior he in all truthfulness wouldn't have any qualms about going. Now though, Remy could just see his night wasting away before him and he had planned on hitting one of the local bars to waste some money on liquor and women. Oh well c'est la vie.

At the very least he wouldn't be going alone tonight as Henri his older and infinitely more patient brother was accompanying him. He had a sneaking suspicion his father was trying to keep him out of trouble. He distinctly recalled hearing Jean-Luc muttering something along the lines of, "Dat boy be too good looking for his own damn good." Was it really his fault that the ladies loved him; it wasn't like he didn't know how to behave when necessity called for it. They all thought going into an escort service would be too much temptation for him but in reality that was nowhere near true. The way Remy saw it most of these women, and a lot of time girls, were trapped by the life, too consumed by their own shame to find a way out. He had no plans on taking advantage of any of them. Who was he to judge anyway it wasn't like what he did was exactly on the up and up.

Remy stood idly on the wrap around front porch of the grand house and glanced above him his hands flicking the remains of the cigarette he had been smoking on the grass in front of him. The evening sky was turning dark, filled with hues of red, pinks, and orange slowly being chased by the darkening clouds behind them. The night air was warm a slight breeze playing with the reddish brown strands of his hair. It had to be near time to go and Henri told him that they would meet at the motorcycles. There was no rain in the forecast and the brothers had decided they would ride down separately should the need to leave immediately arise. A good thief was always prepared for the unexpected, stealth and self-defense had to be an automatic response. Henri was already standing by the motorcycles waiting for him by the time he had made it across the grass path on the side of the house.

"Bout time you come. Thought I was gonna have to find you myself," Henri voice was rough but Remy knew he was just pulling his leg.

Henri was more than his brother he was his best friend and though the more serious of the two he indulged Remy as much as he could. Henri was tall and well built a bulkier muscle than Remy's own lanky frame. Though they were not related by blood from the moment he had saw the young boy enter the house with Jean-Luc years ago he had never treated him as anything but family. He was married to a member of the guild by the name of Mercy. She was all sunshine, blonde hair and a cheery personality, of course that was only if she liked you and if she wasn't on a job otherwise she could be down right nasty.

"You know dat you had no plan on leavin dat spot you in," Remy laughed at him while he settled himself onto his bike. He never bothered with a helmet but he did put on glasses to hide his eyes. Red and black eyes just weren't something you saw everyday.

"How bout we get going I believe dere are some femmes dat be waiting on our company and we wouldn't want to be rude non," a sly smile played along Henri's lips. He might not be a bachelor anymore but it didn't stop him from enjoying a opportunity to admire when he could do so and hide behind orders.

"I'll make sure I tell Mercy just how eager you were to go," the only reply he got was Henri's loud laugh as he drove off. Maybe the night might be fun after all.

Chance Encounters was located in an area littered with old houses that somehow managed to withstand the force of Hurricane Katrina. The outside looked well kept and there was no way from just a glance you could tell what went on inside. Henri and Remy didn't have a long ride about forty minutes in total. They hadn't needed to knock when they reached the white front door. A young woman of about twenty-one had opened it before either of them could even form a fist to knock. The woman who had answered the door seemed to be made up of purple and greens. She had light purple skin and magenta hair, her eyes were green but with no visible pupils, her ears were pointed and on her face were tattoos in pink; a diamond between her brows as well as markings around her left eye. She introduced herself as Clarice Ferguson and invited them to follow her into the dining room.

"I hope you gentleman haven't eaten yet we're going to have a bit of a light supper," the husky voice did not match the petite body.

Remy exchanged a glance with his brother neither of them were expecting this. Of course food wasn't exactly something he would be complaining about. The dining room was elegant; the silverware laid out was actually made of old silver, a crystal chandelier hung above the table casting a romantic light on the room. "Never off the clock dese ladies," he muttered to himself. Two other women stood in the room one a beautiful blonde in her early thirties, the other the girl Remy had seen at Josephs place last night. She sported a garish bruise on left cheek that he was sure was not there when he last saw her. She had on black pants and a crème colored shirt with a pair of heels, her jet black hair cascaded down her shoulders and as he stared into her blue eyes he could see the recognition flicker back at him. She didn't look like a child tonight and though the body was that of a teenager the eyes were definitely those of a woman far beyond her years. He mentally scrounged his head for any mention of her name last night…he was pretty sure it was Jubilee. The blonde approached them a come hither smile on her lips she was clearly the boss.

"Gentlemen welcome to Chance Encounters please allow me to introduce myself and two of the women who work here. My name is Emma Frost I run this establishment I believe Clarice already introduced herself, the lovely young woman to my right is Jubilation Lee. These two women are the most requested here and chances are they'll be handling the a majority of the clients who might have information that would interested you. I realize I don't even know your names, what can I call you both?"

Suddenly a voice sounded out of nowhere, "Jubilee not Jubilation please," from the look on the girls face she seemed startled herself that she had spoken. Remy could see that in this instance it was an automatic response. Emma glared at the young Asian woman her eyes silently reminding her of where her place.

"Jubilee it be than my cher," Remy winked at her while his brother shot him a warning glare. He deserved the look, he knew playing with this girl was like playing with fire if for nothing else than for the silent neon sign hanging over her head screaming jailbait. He would have to remind himself to tread lightly.

"My name is Henri Lebeau and dis gentleman, with the big mouth, at my side is Remy Lebeau it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances," Henri's rough voice made the required introductions.

"A pleasure to make you acquaintances I'm sure. If you'll make yourself comfortable we can have a bit of supper and discuss the matter at hand." Smiling she sat at the head of the table and beckoned everyone to do the same.

Remy took the seat directly across from Jubilee his brother on his left nearer to Emma. A gentleman who was clearly the hired help served the dinner and to his surprise it was a jambalaya that would have made his Tante Mattie proud. Throughout the dinner they made idle chatter filling up the time with unnecessary observations and topics. He couldn't help but glance at the girl in front of him several times. Through the entirety of the meal she hadn't so much as muttered a single world. He tried to catch her eye on several occasions succeeding only once and giving her his award-winning smile. She smirked back at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. For some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint the blank look in her eyes bothered him. He would have to see, if this arrangement worked out, whether he couldn't chip away at some of the ice she had around her.

"Well now that we're all suitably full let us get down to business. How exactly can I help you?" Emma's voice was pleasant but there was an edge of authority lacing it.

"T'ank you for da meal Madame it was very good our compliments to the chef. We come here representing the Thieves Guild offering you a opportunity to work with us for a monetary compensation of course. You ladies have the unique ability to cozy up with some of the highest rollers in New Orleans. We are asking nothing dat will require any extra work on your parts, just dat when you make small talk to direct it in avenues dat might be beneficiary." Remy's brother spoke with a practiced ease. Mademoiselle Frost seemed to have something else in mind and you could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"Should any of my women find themselves in an uncomfortable position as a result of this will you make yourselves available. Of course this is only in a rare situation that we might be unable to handle," Emma than made a show of glancing at Jubilee's face trying to add emphasis to her point.

Henri silently considered her requirement Remy knew that his brother was reluctant to become involved in any arrangement that might require the phones to be taken off the hook. He was attempting to gauge whether Emma was the type of woman who might take too much advantage of an arrangement of this nature.

In that moment Jubilee finally spoke, "Of course we realize that anonymity on the Guilds part is required for this arrangement to work," her voice was both smooth and rough at the same moment.

"However," a husky voice said. Clarice had finally joined the conversation, " even though we don't want to let the clients know we have arrangement with you, it would be helpful if we could sort out an arrangement, only in dire circumstances, that would not imply your help at all. Should our own mutations and abilities to defend ourselves fail us."

"Dat seems like something we might be able to work out. N'est-ce pas Henri?" Remy replied before his brother could say anything, a move he realized he might regret later.

"Oui," came the reluctant reply, "dat does seem like something we should be able to work out."

"Excellent than I believe the only other matter to discuss is the financial arrangements. If you'll follow me into my office we can discuss this in private," the triumphant smile on Emma's face was hard to miss. She began to usher Henri and Remy in the direction of what he could only assume was her office. Henri put a quick stop to that and gave Remy a silent look to stay where he was. It seemed that Henri might just be a bit miffed at his overriding his authority. Whatever the case may be Remy decided that it might be better if he just stayed where he was after all.

"I hope you'll excuse me Mr. Lebeau I have an appointment to get ready for. It was a pleasure to meet you and I'm sure we will fine-tune a system as to which clients you are interested in. I look forward to working with you, have a good night," Clarice had already made her way out into the hallway before Remy had even had a chance to react. It was than that Remy remembered he wasn't exactly alone after all. He turned in his chair to properly face the woman in front of him.

"Well cher it seems dat it's just you and me," he smiled despite himself. She looked at him appraisingly raising one eyebrow slightly. "This night just keeps looking up and up," he thought to himself privately.

* * *

Jubilee had to admit she was surprised when the man sitting across from her didn't follow Frosty and his companion to her office. It seemed that the other man didn't quite trust him to not be a wild card. Apparently agreeing to Emma's request wasn't something Henri had initially expected. She had recognized the younger of the two men as soon as he walked into the dinning room. He wasn't exactly someone a girl would forget easily tall with a swimmers build, face out of a runway show, but it was his eyes that were really unforgettable, red on black. He had taken his sunglasses off halfway through the meal and Jubilee was glad he did it wasn't like he was unusual in a house full of mutants.

"So petite correct me if I'm wrong but dere wasn't a bruise on your face when Remy left you last night," it wasn't a question more of a statement of fact. He was right though when he had left she was black and blue free and looked as sweet as a school girl…that was getting paid for sex but that was neither here nor there.

"Nope your right I wasn't sporting this 'love tap'," she loaded the sentence with sarcasm and pointed a finger in the direction of her face. She reached over to the bowl of fruit placed on the center of the table and grabbed an orange. She was silent for a moment as she slowly she peeled the skin off, "would you like a piece?" she offered.

"Non, no thank you. Remy still be full from dinner," she smiled as he refused her offer but continued to stare at the orange longingly. He looked like a small child who had been told not to eat any dessert. She took the moment to make a show of eating a piece of the orange trying to make her face express just how good it was, "are you sure…it's really a good orange?" she emphasized the word really in that question, she than bit a piece and made a contented face.

"Bon, maybe just a small piece and don't think Remy ain't notice that you trying to avoid the conversation at hand," he grabbed a piece of the offered fruit and popped it into his mouth. Leaning back in his chair he looked at her with attentive eyes.

"Well what exactly do you want to know dude? I mean he caught me off guard for a moment but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. Bruises come with the territory in this line of work you learn to take it with a grain of salt," Jubilee was starting to wonder why this man was so interested, "Believe me I gave as good as I got," and she wasn't lying to him because she made sure she had.

"Dat good he deserved it, did he talk your ear off? Dat man nearly made mine bleed he only stopped because you came in," he inquired casually. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and she couldn't help but noticed the satisfied smile on the man's face in front of her when she did. Joseph McGuire had been a talker; in fact it seemed like no matter what the situation was he talked through it. It had taken effort last night to ignore his long-winded statements as much as possible and still respond at the correct places.

" Lets just say there were no uncomfortable silences with him," and that seemed a diplomatic enough response, she wasn't technically badmouthing the client which was one of Emma's big no no's.

"So how long have you been in New Orleans? Correct Remy if he's wrong but you ain't from here originally," it seemed to Jubilee that this man had absolutely no concern about how long his companion was taking with Emma. In fact he seemed to be making himself more and more comfortable with every minute.

Jubilee could think of worse ways to spend her time. "An actual conversation with a man with no promise of anything else, that's something new for this house. Makes me feel almost normal," she thought to herself. "No your right I'm originally from California but I've been in the Big Easy now for three years," she was surprised saying it out loud that she had actually been working for Emma for three years. Most girls her age would be in high school and she hadn't seen the inside of an actual school since she was twelve. Sometimes she watched the teenagers walking with their backpacks enviously but she didn't think she could go back and fit in. She just had too many things happen to her to fit in with people her own age who didn't have a care in the world other than what to wear to prom. Her face fell a bit with her silent contemplations.

"How do you like it here?" he asked her quickly. She tried to pull her face back into a more pleasant mask. There were times for deep thoughts and now wasn't it. She considered his question for a moment before answering.

"You know I haven't had the opportunity to really explore the place. I've worked for three years straight I never even been to Mardi Gras. Although what I have seen has been beautiful. I came a little before Hurricane Katrina hit so I've seen it's high and lows. I like the resiliency people seem to have around here," this was probably more of her inner thoughts than she'd told anyone in years.

"There's a spirit here dat be hard to squash. Hurricane Katrina hit us all hard but we get back up and keep moving forward. So you've never been to Mardi Gras huh, now well dat be something Remy gonna have to fix," he seemed genuine when he said this and as she looked him over she realized he seemed like a genuine sort of person. Well as much as any thief could be, she be willing to bet he had his fair share of skeletons in his closet…but than what one of us didn't.

"Hmmm," she thought it over, "we'll see what life is like when that time comes around," she didn't want to give him any certain response. She was well aware that neither of them were in professions that guaranteed a long life. They were interrupted from their banter as Emma and Henri came back into the room.

"On behalf of the Guild we look forward to working with you ladies. Thank you again for the meal dat was a kindness you didn't need to extend," Henri extended his hand first to Emma and than to Jubilee, "I hope both you ladies have a wonderful night and we will be in contact soon to touch base. Remy allons," he glanced over at his brother.

"It was a pleasure being in your company Mademoiselle," Remy said smoothly shaking Emma Frost's hand. Jubilee saw as he turned and walked towards her she extended her hand halfway to meet his in a shake.

"It was also a pleasure to make your acquaintance my cher," he shook her hand tightly and than smiled a sly grin as he spoke his next words in a tone meant only for her to hear, "and dere be no maybes about it cher, Remy be taking you to Mardi Gras this year. You forget we working together now ain't no way you going to get out of it." Before she could respond he walked to Henri and together they went to the front door. She could hear the sound of their Harleys leaving the driveway soon after. Jubilee couldn't help but smile as she head in the direction of her room not in any particular rush to do anything tonight. For the first time in years she felt something like hope bubbling in her chest, hope with possibly the tiny fluttering of butterflies.


	4. When You See Her, Say A Prayer

Standard Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own or profit from the X-men

Standard Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own or profit from the X-men. So please don't sue me…I have more college loans than money.

To Captain Deadpool: Thank you for the review and I'm glad your enjoying the story. I didn't realize I had an odd way of writing but I guess the years in college writing research papers in nothing but the APA format had some effect on my creative writing approach. Lol. I'll see what I can do about improving that. As for Deadpool making an appearance, he just might, but it wouldn't be till later chapters as I would have to do some research before I tried to write him.

As always all grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone. Hope you all enjoy, now on with the show…

**Chapter 4**

**When you see her, say a prayer and kiss your heart goodbye**- Who's That Girl-

Madonna

The months had flown quickly and before Jubilee even knew it she found herself standing in her small room decorating it for the Christmas holiday. Remy had bought her a neat little package earlier this week containing Christmas lights for her to string across the borders of her ceiling. He had said that they reminded him of her fireworks and she had blushed at the complement at the time. She also couldn't help but laugh when he had said it teasing him about how sentimental he was but looking around at the lights bordering her ceiling the little multi-colored orbs blinking slowly back at her she had to admit he was right. She enjoyed the brief moments of levity he showed lately and she found that they had become too far and few in between. Remy had grown a lot less carefree in the last two or three months and she had was eager to see any hint of the charmer that she had grown to admire returning. The two had almost immediately fallen into a easy friendship after that initial dinner meeting. They helped each other forget the dirtier aspects of life that they seem exposed to on a daily basis. It was almost as if when she was around him Jubilee could more or less forget that her life wasn't typical.

However, the Cajun's devil may care attitude had grown an edge on it that had never been there before and Jubilee still remembered quite clearly the night it had all changed, the night that he returned from his business trip to New York. Remy had told her just before he was ready to leave that someone had hired him for an easy job. He had called it a tour guide mission said that all he was missing was the microphone and campy uniform. He seemed so carefree when he left a smile on his face and a bounce in his step; and then he seemed so haunted when he returned there was a shadow in his eyes that had never been there before. The night he came back to New Orleans she had been out with a client, he had never given her an exact date of his return and she was expecting an e-mail sometime soon with information on his whereabouts. When she returned to her room late that Wednesday night she was surprised to find him sitting on a tattered chair by the one window in her room. He must have charmed his way into the upper levels of the house and picked the lock into her room; it was a one of the hazards of having a thief for a friend. Men were not general permitted in the ladies personal rooms, it was one of Emma's plethora of rules; didn't reflect well on the illusion of availability if the men in any way suspected the women might have boyfriends in any capacity. His presence had initially thrown her off at first and there was a circle of her "fireworks" surrounding his head before she realized who was there. The rainbow of lights floated idly by his neck, there quiet beauty giving no hint to the damage they could inflict.

"Shit Remy!" she had exclaimed her nerves on end at the thought of what she could have done, "do you have any idea how close you came to me blowing your head off? I mean God… you would think a thief like you would be more careful than that in a house full of mutants…" she had trailed off from whatever else she had been intending to say when he turned around. He was holding a playing card charged in his right hand, the queen of hearts, the glow off the card made his face visible in the dark room. There was a smile on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You don't ever have to worry bout this here ol'Cajun, fille, Remy is always aware of his surroundings, besides he knew that you would recognize who he was before anything could happen. Remy trust you petite and he glad dat you can defend yourself…now how bout you takes these lights aways from my neck," he laughed dryly as he said that the light of the queen of hearts fading away.

Silently cursing to herself she willed the fireworks to disperse harmlessly something about him was wrong even though she couldn't place exactly what it was, "You ok Gumbo? I'm guessing you didn't' have time to buy me anything huh?" she had tried to make a joke something that he would rise to. It had failed miserably.

"This here ol'Cajun has had a rough couple of days ma petite but I wanted to make sure your alright and let you know I'm still alive," his voice was deadpan as he rose from the chair gathering himself to walk out the door.

"Woah there hot stuff you just waited for me in the dark for who knows how long and your going to leave this quick? I don't think so," Jubilee stopped him softly with one hand and when she was sure he wasn't going to move anywhere went to her beside table and turned on the lamp, "Please Remy sit down and tell me what's wrong," her tone was a little less severe now and she watched him throw himself down gracelessly onto the pink sheets on her bed; she was surprised he hadn't so much as put up a fight. She carefully sat down next to him angled so she could easily see his face. Drawing one knee to her chest she laid her head down and asked him again this time holding his eyes with her own, "Remy what's wrong with you? You're starting to scare me now."

His tone was barely audible when he spoke, "Petite, you believe in forgiveness?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I believe in forgiveness, why?" his question had caught her off guard. What did forgiveness have to do with anything she thought to herself.

"What if someone does something so bad that there ain't no way he can ever make amends for it. What if he did something so bad that he got blood on his hands? Would you forgive him than Jubes?"

Jubilee tensed afraid to ask anything, not quite sure if she wanted to know where the conversation was going. She maneuvered herself on her bed so that was sitting crossed legged facing him. She responded quietly it was almost as if the atmosphere called for it, "I don't know what happened Remy but you wouldn't do something like…that serious," she hesitated over the word murder, " if you knew what was happening. If you want me to answer the question though I guess forgiveness would depend on the intent of the action. How about you tell me what happened and I'll tell you what I think."

He shifted nervously on her bed and she could tell that he was trying to decided whether or not she could handle what he was about to say. That had made her scared, the idea that the only person she had grown to care about in years was sitting across from her potentially about to divulge some information that might make her want to turn away made her feel nervous. She didn't want to lose him, this connection, so soon. Finally after what felt like ten minutes but she had been sure was no more than one or two he began to speak. His head was tilted down facing his feet, his reddish brown hair covered her view of his face as he spoke.

"I went to New York but the job didn't play out how Remy thought it would. You see chere I went dere thinking that all I had to do was lead this group of people into a tunnel, take them to where some mutants be hidin out. Now Remy he got dese people together himself and he know, I mean it Jubes, I knew dat they were bad from the start. All criminals and not thieves like me, non, dese people be murders but at the time I thought who am I to judge and Sinister, that who hired me, he paying me just to get them together for a job. I swear to you here and now petite I ain't never knew they were going to kill no one. I thought all I was leading them down into those tunnels for was just to case out the place. I figure Remy leave with a clean conscience but than it started…the screams chere I can't describe them. There was so much blood and I, I didn't know what to do it was a massacre chere bodies everywhere and my cards they ain't do enough damage to stop no one. Remy save one person before he left, a little girl, a baby and God knows it ain't enough to make up for what I did. Pauve ti bete… screaming for her momma and I stole her away like da big bad wolf," he stood so abruptly Jubilee jumped. He was facing her with such a pained expression on his face that her heart broke for him. Tears flowed down his face with abandon and she knew her own face was covered in salty tears of her own. He was choking on so much emotion that the next words he said came out strained, "You forgive me now chere? Huh, can you forgive me with so much blood on my hands?" she was surprised at the amount of anger in his voice. Suddenly he had her by her shoulders roughly yanking her off the bed that she stumbled to gain her footing. He shook her violently, "Chere, tell me am I damned? Does Remy have no chance at redemption because if you tell me I be damned I know dat it be true? I need to hear dose words aloud. Please," he begged, "Please Jubes tell Remy if he got a chance at heaven or if goin to be standing outside dem pearly gates watching you?"

"No Remy, no you didn't know! You can't blame yourself. This Sinister guy it seems to me he didn't fill you in on all the information. He kept things from you, important facts so that you would do what he wanted. Remy, it totally wasn't your fault you just made a bad choice," she pleaded back at him grabbing hold of his hand in hers rubbing his large callused hand in soothing circles. He just stood there defeated his eyes cast back down towards the floor and she knew he was scared to see any rejection in her eyes. He was wrong though, she knew that he would never have lead those people into that tunnel if he had known they were going to kill those people. Remy had a soft heart and she knew that deep down inside he fancied himself Robin Hood, he counted himself as one of the good guys, "Please Remy look at me," when he didn't raise his head she reached out one of her small hands to his face and gently pulled his head so he would see her. She kept one hand there cradling his cheek with its perpetual five o'clock shadow those red on black eyes of his were tear filled and the fear in them was palpable.

"Listen to me carefully Remy Lebeau you did not know what you were doing that's it pure and simple. You are a good man and your heart is bigger than most people that I know and I know with all my heart you would never have hurt those people in anyway. What happened was horrible I'm not disputing that but once you saw what was happening you fought back as much as you could. You saved one little girl Remy you could have just turned around and ran but you didn't you risked your life to save someone and I know if you could have you would have went back for more. The bad choice you made was working for Sinister and you should have known that no money comes easily. No Gumbo, I don't think that you're going to hell or wherever it is that "bad" people go. Whoever is up there knows what's really in your heart and knows the intention you had going into it. There is no way I'd go through those pearly gates without you, besides there isn't a security system out there you can't get past and if that failed you'd charm an angel into letting you in…probably take their halo too," he cracked a smile at the lame attempt at humor and she smiled tentatively back at him simultaneously releasing a breathe she hadn't known she was holding.

"Thank you chere I don't know what I'd do without you," he placed his larger hand over hers where it laid on his cheek and leaned his forehead until it rested against her own. He spoke softly again and their faces were so close she smell the faint aroma of peppermint and cigarettes on his breathe, "Remy came here scared, he thought maybe he loose you tonight. Thought maybe you'd be too disgusted with me to want to be around me anymore. Dere isn't nothing I wouldn't do for you chere, you brought peace into this here Cajuns life dat he hadn't known existed."

"I wouldn't abandon you Rem, not by my own free will. I've been alone for so long it's just so nice to know that there is someone who cares about me. It's nice to have someone to worry about. Just promise me you won't have anything to do with this Sinister guy again," she knew he was grinning in response to her because she could feel his cheek rise a bit.

"Oh chere Remy ain't got no intentions of seeing Mr. Sinister again if he can help it, or any of those people I gathered together for that matter. They're all bad news, and as horrible as this was it's just the beginning for dem. I guarantee you chere they'll do worse," his voice was grim.

"Say I promise Remy," Jubilee knew she was being childish but she didn't care, she needed to hear him say the words out loud.

He chuckled but humored her, "I promise not to get involved wit Sinister as long as I can help avoiding him." It wasn't the best promise she'd ever heard but she knew it was the best she was going to get. His hand went to her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking into his handsome face. Realizing her own hand was still on his face she let her arm drop to her side and looked at him intently. He really was too gorgeous for his own good and despite herself she couldn't help notice that the moment felt rather intimate. He gazed at her face moving her head slightly from side to side appraisingly. His voice was silky when he spoke, "Thank you Jubilee, for being here when I needed and not turning when I laid my heart on da table. Remy won't forget it chere, he promise you."

What possessed her to do what she did next Jubilee still months later didn't know but it was as if her body had moved on it's own accord. Perhaps it was the intensity of the situation, or the close proximity of their bodies standing only an inch or two apart. Whatever it was it didn't matter, what mattered was that it happened. Leaning in before she had a moment to think and he had a moment to react she kissed him. It was a brief touch of lips and she felt his body go rigid from the initial surprise than she felt him softly begin to kiss back. It was one of the tamest kisses Jubilee had ever had and yet it was the most memorable. Her body immediately began to prickle with excitement as she felt his soft lips against her own. He cradled her face in his hand as they kissed and it was soft and sweet, and all the things Jubilee never knew it could be. Than all too soon he stepped back just out of arms reach and looked at her. She knew he was too old for her, she knew that it was wrong but God help her she didn't regret it. She stared at him and tried to memorize him on this day at this moment, made a conscious effort to burn what had just happened into her memory. If she never again got to kiss Remy Lebeau she would treasure this one chaste kiss dear to her heart for the rest of her life.

"I won't take advantage of you petite, Remy, he care too much about you to treat you like all dose men you see everyday do. Non, Remy be different chere; he want you to feel like a treasure. You and me it ain't right…not right now, I be too old for you but God forgive me though cause I don't care that it's wrong. You ain't no child not mentally where it matters but chere Remy he not willing to share you. At the moment we both got such hard lives that there ain't no choice but to keep doing what we doing to survive but that ain't always going to be the case. I promise Jubes I'll get you out of this life than chere maybe, when it be right, when I not be using you selfishly, if you still want me than, Remy be yours," he stepped close enough to grab her hand and lay a light kiss on it. She had wanted to respond; she wanted to argue tell him he was wrong but she couldn't. It didn't matter to her that he was older, it didn't matter that he didn't have a lot to offer at the moment that didn't have to be split with the guild none of it mattered to her. Jubilee had been through so much in her sixteen years she just wanted to be loved; but she couldn't ask him to share her. He would be sharing her too right now if they went any further invested their hearts anymore than they had already, he would have to let her walk out the door every night knowing that for a few hours she'd be someone else for another man. It wasn't fair of her to ask, and she wouldn't.

He squeezed her hand before letting it go, "It be time for me to go chere I have things to take care of but I be back in a day or two you can count on it," he tried to sound cheery for her sake but she knew it wasn't real. The innocence had left his eyes and she knew she would mourn for his loss. Turning on his heal he gave her one last smile and left the room closing the door gently behind him. They hadn't spoke about that night since, not the massacre, not the kiss, not a single word. Looking about her room now all that was left was to put up was the Christmas tree but she thought, "I'll wait for him to come before I do that," and with a smile she turned to get ready for her appointment.

* * *

When Remy arrived to see if Jubilee was in later he found he had just missed her. Clarice had answered the door and told him that she had just left about a half an hour ago. Deciding that since he was there he might as well do some work he went in search of Emma Frost to see if anything new had come up. Walking down the hallway to her office, one that was now quite familiar, he saw women chatting away comfortably and he smiled happy to know that the house wasn't all doom and gloom. Finally reaching the door he wanted he knocked on it twice and heard Emma's prompt reply to come in. The woman looked the same as always sitting behind her desk just as frosty as her name implied barely glancing up as he entered. Gambit smirked he knew she wouldn't glance up at all if had been anyone else, if not for the fact that telepaths found it hard to enter his head.

" Mr. Lebeau how can I be of service to you? Jubilee I'm afraid is not in at the moment," she gave him what he knew was her work smile politely stopping whatever she was doing on her computer to direct her full attention on him.

"Mademoiselle Frost looking as lovely as ever I did hear dat Jubilee was gone for the evening but since I be here Remy thought he might as well see if you have anything new for the Guild," he smiled at her and noticed that she seemed slightly uncomfortable he made a mental note to be more attentive.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lebeau I'm afraid we have nothing new at the moment if there is anything we should be aware of?" she seemed to be telling him the truth about the information and Remy began to wonder why she was nervous. Reaching into one of the inside pockets of his long brown leather duster he pulled out an envelope and placing it on her desk slid in towards her.

"Dis be some information on some new persons of interest," his tone had gotten serious but his internal alarms were suddenly going off he took a mental inventory taking stock of what weapons he had on him. His right hand hovered over the pocket with playing cards in them ready to pull one out should the situation call for it. It was as if a light bulb appeared above his head because he suddenly had an idea why she might be nervous, and he hoped to God that he wasn't right in his hunch, "Mademoiselle till what time is Jubilee working tonight? When can I expect her back?"

The smile was still on Frosts' face but her eyes went blank and Gambit could feel the hair on his arms start to rise in fear, "Jubilee has been requested specifically by a new client and he requires her service for the whole of the night. I'm afraid you shouldn't expect her back till ten tomorrow morning more or less," now he knew that was a bold face lie Jubilee always called him when clients wanted her to stay the whole night just in case she didn't return in the morning he would know where to look.

"What did you do Emma," he realized his tone was hostile but he didn't care walking to her desk he placed a hand down bracing himself and promptly charged the desk. She moved her chair away as far as it could go but was hindered by the wall behind her she stared at the glowing red desk the mask of indifference still in tact on her face.

"He wanted her quite badly. Offered me an impressive sum of money too but I will admit I was reluctant to loose one of my best girls but…" she trailed off, "She's not coming back Mr. Lebeau," there wasn't an ounce of regret in her voice and he knew it was nothing more than a financial move for her. The world in her eyes was nothing more than an exchange of goods and services. Jubilee had been a commodity that she had been willing to sell at the right price.

"Who is he and where is Jubilee?" his teeth were gritted and it took everything in him not to reach across the table and beat the shit out of her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lebeau I can't divulge that type of information. Confidentiality is of the utmost importance you realize," the audacity of this woman astounded him. That was enough beating around the bus for him; her desk exploded splinters flying about the room the computer she had been working on now laid strewn across the floor in minuscule pieces.

"Lets try dose questions again. Who wanted her and where is Jubilee?"

* * *

She knew that there was something wrong with Nathaniel Essex the moment she had walked into the house. He was a regal man with a commanding presence about him. Jubilee thought he was a born orator and most likely used to people doing what he wanted with no questions asked. He spoke pleasantly enough and there was nothing about his actions or conversation that implied any sort of danger. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had washed over her the instant she shook his hand. She trusted her instincts, something was definitely wrong and she needed to leave as soon as it was feasible. At the moment they were sitting in a formal dining room on opposite ends of the table. She had been told to dress formal for this evening and she had in a red dress that fell to her ankles a pair of stilettos on her feet. She was regretting her choice in clothing at the moment the length of the dress and the shows would be a hindrance in a quick getaway. The meal had gone smoothly enough and they sat conversing a waiter came by and placed a champagne flute by her.

"Ms. Lee I do hope you'll indulge me in a toast. I hope this is the beginning of good fortune for the both of us. May our future endeavors be profitable ones," he stood and raised his champagne flute and she followed suit and raised her own. She drank the entire contents of her glass after he had done the same and sat down again in the high backed chair. She hadn't like the way he had said profitable endeavors, she wasn't quite sure what she meant by it and wasn't eager to find out.

"You have very interesting powers Ms. Lee, oh don't be surprised I've done my research I am a scientist after all. The potential you have, why it's quite astounding you will be able to so much more than you've probably ever conceived," the topic of conversation had come out of nowhere, "My dear do forgive me you seemed to look a bit sick," he said with mock concern but he was right she was having trouble staying awake all of a sudden, she felt dizzy and even though she wanted to respond to what he said about her ability she was having a hard time forming the words. Try as she might she couldn't get grab her bearings. Looking down at her champagne flute she realized with a start that she had been drugged. She wanted so badly to ask him why, to blow him to pieces whatever it took but she just couldn't concentrate enough to command her lights into existence.

"Do forgive me believe me when I tell you that I do abhor the use of date rape drugs however, in this instance it was simpler," she tried to stand but it was a futile effort and she fell to the floor her balance gone, "don't fear about any kind of sexual perversion on my part Ms. Lee I assure you I have nothing sexual in nature planned for you," through blurry eyes she could only watch as the handsome face transformed into something else completely. His skin went completely off white in color, his eyes were completely red no visible pupil in sight a red diamond mark stood brightly between his brows. Things had quickly going from bad to worse and the last thing she thought before darkness consumed her was that Emma had just delivered her into the hands of the devil. After that the world went black.

* * *

_Next Chapter: X-Men finally make an appearance._


End file.
